


I love you's are overrated

by evenifidieitsjimin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Idk fam, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is so very fucking explicit I fucking can't, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, What was going through my mind, blowjob, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifidieitsjimin/pseuds/evenifidieitsjimin
Summary: He didn’t need to say ‘I love you’ to say he loved you. He’d show it in his own way.





	I love you's are overrated

It was supposed to be a lazy Thursday morning. Yoongi wouldn’t have another practice session until the late afternoon and you decided to take a break from all the studying you have been doing for the last couple of days.

That’s how your body ended up on top of Yoongi’s body with your earphones plopped in and some relaxed, piano music flowed right into your ears. You felt your heartbeat beating in sync with Yoongi’s and his arms draped around your body, hands casually resting on your ass cheeks.

You both just had lunch and took this spare time to take a nap; both your favourite hobby. You just loved napping with Yoongi, because everything would be so calm and silent, and words weren’t needed to keep the social contact; there was never an instance of awkwardness between you two.

Your head was buried in the crook of his neck and your hands rested upon his chest, as Yoongi’s head was supported by a pillow. Your eyelids slowly got heavier, and the music seemed to have become a sound in the background.

‘‘Sweet dreams,’‘ Yoongi whispered, knowing you wouldn’t hear it anymore, but he still pressed a kiss on top of your head, before closing his own eyes too, ready to let the darkness embrace him into a slumber.

About an hour later, your eyes fluttered open again and the first thing you noticed, was that your playlist had ended and the only noise entering your ears, were the soft snores coming from Yoongi. You pushed yourself up so you could sit down on his lap with your knees beside his waist and you just admired your boyfriend for a bit.

He looked like a literal angel: hair ruffled, mouth slightly agape and a soft blush painted on his cheeks. You couldn’t help but let your eyes travel down until they spotted a prominent bulge right at the place of his crotch. You sucked in a breath and immediately looked back at the calm face of Yoongi, his expression still so very innocent. You felt some nerves flowing right to your core, so in order to calm your hormones down, you just reached over Yoongi’s head for a bottle of water. But just as you fingers touched the plastic, a low hum could be heard.

You looked down to see Yoongi had woken up and was staring straight at your boobs, nipples visible and a playful smirk appeared on his face. He had  already felt them when you laid down on him, he knew you didn’t wear bras on your free, study days. So as your nipples touched his chest the whole nap long, he stayed awake for another thirty minutes as you were sleeping already. How he managed to sleep with a boner, he himself had no idea either.

‘’What a view,’’ he chuckled and his hands found their way to your hips, pushing you down until your ass was pressing against his tent. In the process you dropped the bottle of water and moaned slightly, sitting straight up again and pressing your hands against Yoongi’s chest.

‘’Take it off,’’ he said, bucking his hips up to meet your crotch, making both of you moan slightly. You wanted to take advantage of this moment, because you knew Yoongi wasn’t really vocal when you do sexual activities, but he somehow was very loud after a nap or just in the morning. So without hesitation, you pulled off the shirt from your body and threw it on the floor. Next up was your gym shorts, and you took your panties off along the way. That way, you were only left in your thigh high socks and you left them on purpose, knowing Yoongi loved you in those.

‘’Fuck… you’re so… beautiful, babe.’’ He grunted and his hands cupped your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers as you started to roll your wet core over his clothed erection. Soft grunts and whimpers filled the room and this was how it continued for a while until you hovered your breasts over his face, wiggling your eyebrows.

‘’Don’t they just look nice,’’ you said slowly as you felt Yoongi’s hands travel up and down your spine, cherishing your body like he always made sure to do.

‘’They look… amazing.’’ He said before he wrapped his lips around a nipple, rolling it between his tongue and even giving it a cheeky bite, making you gasp because of the slight pain.

He apologized while his mouth was still engulfed by your breast. Meanwhile, you rolled your hips again, grinding against his sweatpants and breathing heavily. You gripped his hair and tugged, starting to feel a lot of pleasure by just letting Yoongi do such simple things to you like sucking and nibbling your nipples and bucking his hips to meet your grinding.

You felt his hand go down until his fingers were pressed slightly against your clit, and you muffled a moan by biting on your lower lip

‘’Don’t hold back babe,’’ Yoongi whispered and pushed you down so your faces meet each other again, ‘’I want to hear your beautiful moans.’’

With that, he started to rub your clit hard, taking you by surprise. Your eyes widened and your jaw almost hit his chest, as you let out an erotic moan right in front of his face. He grinned, wanting more because those noises you made sounded like music to his ears.

His fingers slid in really smoothly between your folds and he felt how wet you were already. ‘’Shit, you’re soaking.’’ Yoongi made it sound like he was surprised, but he secretly knew he could turn you on really badly in seconds. He slipped one finger inside of you and started to pump agonizingly slow, little whimpers rolling out of your lips. He bit his lip and added another finger, where a ring was wrapped around. The cold metal made it even more pleasurable for you, because it was out of place in your warmth.

At a certain point, Yoongi hasn’t even bothered to thrust into you anymore and wanted you to ride his fingers as much as you could. He laid back lazily and curled his fingers inside of you once in a while, as you started to wreck yourself by just his fingers. With a clouded mind, you didn’t even notice Yoongi managed to press his thumb against your clit until he started to roll the bundle of nerves from side to side.

‘’Oh my god,’’ you almost squealed and you were barely able to stay on his fingers. As time passed, you felt with every roll of your hips Yoongi’s erection brushing against your ass, and you knew he was longing for some attention too. ‘’Yoongi,’’ you said, already sounding out of breath. ‘’Do you want me?’’

‘’I always want you,’’ he replied, but he knew where you were heading as you lifted yourself from his digits. He immediately placed them in his mouth and you watched him swirl his tongue around, collecting every bit of wetness from you, even though you haven’t come yet.

‘’What do you want me to do, baby girl?’’ He asked as you lowered yourself, fingers clinging onto his waistbands and slowly pulling down both his joggers and boxers.

‘’I want you to fuck my mouth.’’ You whispered as his hard dick finally sprang free. It tapped his lower stomach slightly and the first drops of pre-cum already were leaking.

Your mouth watered at the sight and you grabbed the base, earning a groan from Yoongi as you gave his tip kitten licks. His dick was so thick and red, veins almost popping and you were always amazed by its length no matter how many times you’ve laid your eyes on it. You felt his dick twitch under your touch and knew Yoongi wanted your lips around him, so without further ado, you did what he wanted you to do and went all the way down on him. You haven’t even take him completely and already felt his tip hit you in the back of your throat.

Yoongi let out a raspy moan and halted the whole action for a bit, enjoying how you almost choked on his dick as his fingers tangled in your hair.

As he took in all the pleasure, you started to play with his balls, rolling the skin between your fingers, making his dick twitch even more. You took deep breaths via your nose and nodded for Yoongi to continue.

He began slow,  bucking his hips into your mouth as you tried to not move your head. But as seconds passed, Yoongi got rougher. The grip he had on your hair tightened and he started to bob your head a bit along with his hip movements. Not only did he just thrusted into your mouth, he also rolled his hips and his thighs touched your boobs every time he pumped.

‘’You feel so fucking good.’’ He growled. ‘’You take my cock so well, baby girl.’’ He praised you, making you more confident. You hummed and made sure the vibrations sent him shivers. Wet, slurping sounds were made as Yoongi started to moan louder.

His hips snapped almost against your face and seemed to lost all mercy, trying to go after his orgasm as you moaned with him, nose hitting his lower stomach time after time. He had trouble breathing and sweat beads started to form on his forehead.

You felt his orgasm approaching, his stomach tightening, so even though it might have hurt, you pushed your hands on his thighs as tears brimmed on the edge of your eyes because of how rough he went, and you managed to push yourself away from him. With a lewd pop, your mouth left his swollen tip and Yoongi groaned in frustration as he wasn’t able to come yet, his dick exposed again and covered in your spit.

‘’Y/N, whyyy~’’ He whined and retracted his hand from your hair to go through his own sweaty locks, feeling frustrated and unsatisfied. ‘’I was so close.’’

‘’So was I.’’ You sighed heavily, still lazily pumping his length, receiving soft, rough moans as you bit your lip, watching his mouth shaped into a perfect ‘o’ and sometimes his teeth would appear when he hissed. Your walls clenched around nothing but your wetness at the sight and you weren’t able to hold the urge in any longer.

‘’I’ll continue…’’ You trailed off and saw you caught Yoongi’s attention with your words, making you grin. ‘’… If I can ride your face.’’

‘’Fuck yes, come here, baby.’’ He almost moaned at the thought of fucking you with his tongue and you turned yourself around, crawling backwards until you felt Yoongi breathing down on your heat.

‘’You’re so wet Y/N… fuck.’’ His voice trembled for a bit as you faced his dick again, as you knew Yoongi wanted nothing more but to feel your mouth around him again. As you wrapped your mouth around his dick again and lowered your head, you felt him lick your lips and its wetness in one go. Giving his dick vibrations once more with your moans made Yoongi groan against you and you bucked your hips against his face.

He first played around with your clit, which made you concentrate less on his dick, yet you tried your best to pleasure him too. As he finally pushed his tongue inside of you, your hips did the rest of the work and you rode his face, while he basically fucked your mouth again. Less rough than before because there were more things to concentrate on, but still just as pleasurable.

The 69-position wasn’t something you did very often– only when it just happened to pop into your minds and you guys found a way to work it out, it was really good. Yoongi made sure he gave you as much pleasure as you gave it to him, even when it meant he had to stop his hips from bucking into your mouth sometimes.

Yoongi managed to hit a certain angle that made you moan out loud and you just couldn’t suck him anymore… that’s how distracted you got.

‘’Fuck, Yoongi.” You cursed and dug your nails into his thighs, trying to find a certain grip as Yoongi got you closer and closer to your orgasm. You gasped and almost choked on the air you breathed in on, wanting to get there finally after he first fingered you roughly.

But a small smile told you he wouldn’t let you come just yet. And as expected, he pulled his face back from your core and turned you around in one simple movement.

‘’I haven’t kissed my baby girl yet.” He said and grabbed your ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging them, to which you bit your lip.

‘’Come on then, babe.” You whispered and he pushed your ass forward, so your face approached his and he captured you in a surprisingly sweet kiss. You tasted your own wetness on his lips and tongue and moaned, loving the erotic mess you guys got yourself into. He slithered his tongue inside of your mouth and deepened the kiss, making sure your hands were cupping his cheeks.

Your eyes closed almost automatically as he hummed, and you knew this wasn’t just a simple fuck session to get him pleasure before practice; he would never do that. He was the most loyal and sweet boyfriend you’ve ever had and although he may seem cold and sassy to others, he was never like that to you. This random fuck session was one of his many ways to show you how much he loved and appreciated you.

You felt him push you down, his tip rubbing your folds as you moaned, although the sound was muffled by the kiss.

‘’Wait,’’ he mumbled and pulled back, his hand falling to the ground to grab your phone and earphones. ‘’I want to try… something.’’

You furrowed your eyebrows as you saw him go through your music playlists, a big grin appearing on his face as he gave you the earphones. ‘’Put them in.’’

You followed his order and plugged them in, hearing much less than before as[ a certain song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnYIgSemkoy4&t=YjkwMmY0NzE1MTI4MDE4NTEzNDY3YjIyOTFmYWU5ZDM4MjkxZmU3MSxpM0xLUUtaUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgyCE0nkfdDp14RXEnrHgxQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevenifidieitsjimin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161748460514%2Fi-love-yous-are-overrated-myg-s&m=1) started to play.

‘’Oh my god.’’ You gasped and felt the tension rise, the song giving the mood a whole new kind of boost. You saw Yoongi chuckle and he pulled you in for another kiss, while the lyrics continued to blast through your earphones.

_i’m just a bachelor, looking for a partner  
someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off_

You knew where this was going and felt the tip of his dick brush against you again, gasping into his mouth as you felt through your own wetness how wet he himself was. Through the earphones, Yoongi was able to hear how much longer the song lasted and in what rhythm it played. That’s exactly what he wanted to play with so he could test you, tease you, going along with the rhythm.

He slowly entered you and it made you both moan in ecstasy, longing to be filled up by someone and to fill up someone. He made your tightness spread a bit, and you saw him having trouble catching his breath.

‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck.’’ You read his lips as he knitted his eyebrows together in pure concentration while you tried to get used to his length yet again, although you had done this with Yoongi for so long and so many times now.

Because you noticed he had a hard time to not come right away, you lowered yourself so you could attach your lips to his neck, sucking and nibbling his skin with much care as you tried to relax him with as less words as possible.

_if you’re horny, let’s do it, ride it, my pony  
my saddle’s waiting, come and jump on it_

‘’I love you, Yoongi.” You mumbled and some locks fell in front of your face, but you didn’t care anyways. You felt him hum by the vibrations going through his throat as he finally started to pump slowly in and out of you, finally giving you the satisfaction you needed. Pleasure coursed through your body, reaching every single one of your nerves, feeling it everywhere. Goosebumps started to raise as Yoongi built a slow rhythm, adapting it to the song while he held your hips close to his body.

‘’Ride it.’’ He lip-synced as he caught your lidded eyes, sighing softly as he stopped thrusting into you. You sat upright again and didn’t even bother to lift up your hips. Instead of that, you rolled your hips over his dick and let out small whimpers as you saw Yoongi was even less relaxed than before when he was the one thrusting into you.

‘’Fuck, Y/N, you ride me so good.” He whispered, more to himself then to you as you were still listening to the song. You bit down on your lip so hard it started to hurt, but the pleasure was taking over and pain didn’t even feel like real pain anymore.

His dick filled you up in all the right places, stretching your walls in the right way and nothing ever felt this good.

‘’Yes baby girl.’’ You finally heard him moan as the song was over, starting a new one but you weren’t interested in listening to some music anymore. Yes, it was a nice warming up, it gave you the chills, but now all you wanted was that fucking orgasm you’ve been chasing for about half an hour now.

Your earphones and phone fell to the ground as you grind your hips against his, starting to bounce a little on his dick. It made erotic slapping skin sounds and it turned you on even more. Yoongi had his hands on your hips as he guided you down on his dick every time you lifted yourself, finally thrusting up into you again. He met your hips halfway and it suddenly got so much rougher, just as you actually already expected.

‘’I’m… I’m close.” You managed to wheeze and you placed your hands on his chest, lifting up your ass so Yoongi reached a different angle. That way, he was able to hit your g-spot and your mouth fell open, eyes almost rolling to the back of your mind.

‘’Oh my god, Y-Yoongi!’’ You whimpered, clenching around his hard, throbbing dick as he grunted and puffed, his face all red and you noticed the veins from his arms were almost popping. He was trying to chase after his own orgasm to come together with you and as the knot in your stomach tightened, you felt his own dick twitch inside of you too.

‘’Come baby, come so fucking hard over my cock. Cover it in your juices, and lick it up afterwards.” He tried to get you over the edge with his dirty talk.”But not before I spilled my cum inside of you, fuck. Imagine all the cum dripping from your tight pussy, what do you think about that, huh?’’

You let out a high pitched moan and the orgasm hit you so hard, your body shook a bit and you were startled by how much you were shaking, especially your thighs. You came all over his dick, doing almost exactly what he told you to do and Yoongi noticed how his dick was coated in your cum.

He grunted and thrusted into you hard, not even caring about riding out your orgasm first as he tried to get himself there. With a few more powerful thrusts, he managed to completely milk himself inside of you, his warm semen spilling from your filled-up core. The loudest moan ever managed to escape from his lips as he hit his orgasm, and soon after he rode you two out of your orgasms and then pulled out of you.

A complete mess.

The only words that managed to fit the situation.

‘’Look at the mess we made, baby.” He sighed, still pulling you close to him as he hugged you so tight, it might seem like he was planning on never letting you go again.

‘’Yeah.” You sighed. “Care to take a shower, babe?’’

‘’Sure thing.” He grinned. “There I can punish you for not letting me come first. Remember what I said?’’

You bit your lip and giggled. ‘’Bring it on.’’

Yoongi laughed and pushed you from his body gently, before stripping down all his clothes as you did the same, shuddering as some of his cum dripped from your folds. Yoongi saw what was going on and licked his lip without noticing it himself, letting his finger trace the inside of your bare thigh and getting some of the cum on his fingers. He pushed his digits in front of your mouth and told you to open up. ‘’Told you to lick it up, so here you go baby.’’

Without any hesitation, you wrapped your lips around his fingers and sucked the cum from his fingers quite exaggeratingly, swirling your tongue around it and all. It made Yoongi let out a low growl as he pulled back and picked you up bridal style. ‘’I’m gonna wreck you so bad, Y/N. Fuck.’’

You just let it happen and left all kind of small, light hickeys on his neck when he made his way down to the bathroom. You felt how Yoongi’s dick already got hard again, tapping your ass as he walked. He then finally put you down and hummed, turning on the shower and pulling you in with him. At first he let you both soak up and he caressed your body with his hands, while with your turn, you admired his sun kissed skin and how he glowed. Your eyes lingered on the hickeys you created and you let your fingers glide over them as the both of you continued to rediscover each other’s bodies.

Yoongi dropped his hand from your ass cheek and slowly started to pump himself, preparing himself for a round two.

‘’Will you let me cum first now, baby? Will you?’’ He whispered as his mouth was dangerously close to your ear and you felt yourself shiver because of his words. You weren’t able to keep that promise and the thought of getting punished for not listening excited you in a way.

‘’Who knows?” You replied with a raspy voice, throat sore from all the deep throating and mouth fucking.

Yoongi laughed breathlessly and suddenly spanked your ass without any warning. You softly squealed and leaned against his body while his hand massaged your now red skin, a print of his hand already visible. ‘’Such a bad girl.” He said and gave your other ass cheek a tight slap, to which you accidentally grinded against his erect member.

This made him moan and smile at the same time. ‘’Wanting me that bad?’’ He asked lowly and he started to rub his dick against your entrance, teasing you endlessly as he himself tried to keep his moans in by biting his lip. You saw that he wanted to fuck you again just as bad as you do, so you dug your nails into his shoulder blades and dragged your nails upwards a bit.

‘’Please fuck me so bad so the only thing I’ll be able to moan would be your name.” You said softly, which made Yoongi stiffen a bit and his motions against your folds stopped. You knew your words had a certain effect on him, you just knew it.

The water continued to glide down your bodies as your legs and arms were entangled with each other, and you could feel Yoongi breath down on your shoulder while he was probably planning out the rest of his plan.

‘’If that’s what you wish for, princess.” He mumbled and without any warning he thrusted into you so powerful, you would’ve probably slipped if it weren’t for Yoongi’s arms to catch you. A squeal mixed with a moan left your mouth as your heart beat rapidly, pleasure coursing through your veins.

It didn’t stop there. Yoongi attached his lips around your nipple once again and kept on pumping into you in an almost impossible position. His thrusts were strong and merciless, and he tried his best to make this feel even better than your previous sex.

You held onto Yoongi tightly and your moans got muffled because your lips were leaving hickeys around his shoulder and neck again. He then managed to hit your g-spot as he changed angles and this made you moan louder, the sweat that had formed on your forehead getting washed away by the water.

‘’Y-Yoongi, oh my God.” You stuttered and he groaned.

‘’Yes baby, keep on moaning my name, you said it yourself.” He said and the sound of skin slapping echoed through the small, steaming room.

You kept on chanting his name in moans and started to clench your walls around his thrusting dick, feeling the climax approach faster than before since you were still a little bit sensitive from last time.

He then placed his wet lips on yours and kissed you until you, surprisingly enough, felt him come inside of you again, the warm sperm feeling thick in contrast to the warm water. The feeling of him filling you up again made you come as a result, and thanks to the shower, you also got cleaned up seconds after you both hit your orgasm.

A couple of thrusts followed until he pulled out of you and just hugged you, simply embracing holding you in his arms. You were quick to respond, since you literally felt wrecked by the sex, and wrapped your arms around his neck as you felt your legs got wobbly. He noticed the slight shaking and chuckled.

‘’I’m sorry.” He apologised, but secretly felt really accomplished by how weak he got you. Yoongi kissed your forehead and just started to hum a random tune as he grabbed some shampoo, locking eyes with you as some wet strands of hair fell in front of his eyes.

‘’Time to wash up, babe.’’

**Author's Note:**

> tysm @rome_in_asia for proofreading !! gosh you're the best, ilysm !!
> 
> tumblr: @evenifidieitsjimin  
> wattpad: @sweethemmings  
> vent: @lyricalanke & @loveisnotover  
> instagram: @sh00kjimin
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading it! ♥


End file.
